1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for low dielectric material, a low dielectric material and a method for production thereof, in particular, relates to a composition for low dielectric material containing a borazine ring-containing compound and a low dielectric material prepared by using a borazine ring-containing compound. A composition for low dielectric material and a low dielectric material of the present invention is used to produce an interlayer dielectric film for semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With higher functionalization of information devices, design rule of LSI has been required to be finer year by year. In production of LSI with finer design rule, materials composing LSI should also have higher performance and fulfill function even on fine LSI.
For example, as for materials used for an interlayer dielectric film in LSI, high dielectric constant causes signal delay. In fine LSI, effects of the signal delay is particularly significant. Therefore, development of a new low dielectric material which can be used for an interlayer dielectric film has been needed. Also to be used as an interlayer dielectric film, it is necessary not only to have low dielectric constant but also superior characteristics such as humidity resistance, heat resistance, mechanical strength, etc.
As a material to respond to these requirements, a compound having borazine ring backbone has been proposed (for example, see US patent publication No. 2002-58142). A compound having borazine ring backbone has small molecular polarizability and thus a coated membrane formed provides low dielectric constant. Moreover, the coated membrane formed is superior in heat resistance. The coated membrane can be formed by spin-coating of a compound having borazine ring backbone. As a solvent used in the spin-coating, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, etc., acetone, benzene, toluene and xylene are cited.
Further, a polymer composition containing a compound having borazine ring backbone and an organosilicon compound has been proposed (for example, see JP-2002-317049A). A coated membrane formed by using a polymer composition containing a compound having borazine ring backbone and an organosilicon compound has superior humidity resistance. The coated membrane can be formed by spin-coating of a polymer composition. As a solvent used here, ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, toluene, benzene, xylene, hexane, heptane, octane, tetrahydrofuran and tetraglyme are cited.